


Call Failed

by Trickster88



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster88/pseuds/Trickster88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never signed up to be a soilder. Yet somehow he'd become one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Failed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on my [Tumblr.](http://dickwithfangs.tumblr.com/ask) Feel free to send me prompts.

_Call failed._  
  
Red letters flashed across the screen in front of him, and Tony let out a barely audible sigh. He wasn't sure if he had wanted Pepper to pick up the phone anyway. He had never been one for sentimental things like a final goodbye.  
  
It occurred to him briefly, as he was directing a nuclear bomb towards a hostile alien space ship, that Steve was probably never going to taste Shawarma. For some reason, out of all the things he, Tony Stark, would never do, introducing Captain America to a new food suddenly seemed the most depressing of them all.  
  
Bruce was probably going to go back to India, secluding his genius, hiding it away where it would never be seen, where the world would never see it shine as Tony did. Again, quite depressing.  
  
Tony thought of these things - of the way Pepper's face would fall, slowly, not quite believing he was dead until it absolutely had to be true, until their was no other way around that final conclusion. Of the way Nick Fury would pause, expression carefully closed off, a moment of silence for a fallen comrade.  
  
Comrade. He'd never signed up to be a soilder. Yet somehow he'd become one.  
  
_I'd cut the wire._  
  
And he would have, given half the chance. Sacrifice was the last option, not the first. Tony had learned that from his father.  
  
People whirled around in his mind as the oxygen level in the suit began to decrease rapidly. Pepper, Steve, Fury, his father - Coulson.  
  
Tony wondered if he'd see the Agent on the other side.  
  
The oxygen gauge hit zero.  
  
_Well_ , Tony thought, closing his eyes and allowing a singular tear to slip through.  _I guess I'm about to find out._


End file.
